When newly born calves are born in the winter often times the mother cow is unable to keep the calf sufficiently warm causing the calf to die. As a result, calf warming devices have been made where, upon the birth of a calf, the calf is placed within the calf warming device to keep warm during the initial hours of its life until the calf is able to survive in the outside environment.
Many problems are associated with these calf warming machines. For example, these calf warming machines have a two-step process for warming the calf, the first of which involves drying the calf. However, drying a calf is unsatisfactory because to dry the calf air must be blown onto the calf and this blowing air actually cools and consequently endangers the calf.
Another problem associated with calf warming machines is that when the calf is placed in the device the mother cow can neither see nor smell the calf such that when the calf finally emerges from the calf warming device the mother cow will not recognize the calf as its own. Therefore, the mother cow will refuse to feed and take care of the calf as its own. Another problem is that these machines are difficult and time consuming to clean. This limits the amount of calves that can be attended to by veterinarians using the machine.
An additional problem exists in that calf warming devices and power sources are not portable. Specifically, often a mother cow will not be willing to move from the spot where her water breaks to nurse and tend to the baby calf. As a result there is a need to have a calf warming machine that can be transported to the place the mother cow's water breaks.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a calf warming device that improves efficiency in warming a calf.